


Crimson and Clover

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Skinny Dipping, Threesome - F/M/M, very vague references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>plot bunny of my own and also kind of a response to a tumblr prompt asking for Scott and Allison taking care of Isaac. I made it emotional rather than physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

> self betad as usual. I was having trouble with tenses, so if you see some switching, apologies. I used that title just cus i've had that song stuck in my head recently and for some reason it makes me think of these three

It was a warm summer’s night and Scott was woken from a deep sleep. The first thing he registered was the heat, and the way the sheets stuck to him. The second thing he noticed jolted him awake: a high pitched, frightened whimper coming from next to him in the bed.

He turned to see Isaac thrashing on the bed between him and Allison, his face sweaty and contorted with whatever nightmare he was in the throws of. The sheets were tangled around his arms and legs, trapping him. Scott looked across him to see Allison already awake, one hand resting gently on Isaac’s shoulder. They shared a look, Allison’s brow furrowed with worry. Isaac had had nightmares before and they had learned that it was better to wake him, but do it gently.

Scott placed his own hand on Isaac’s chest, feeling the quick, frantic beating of his boyfriends heart underneath his palm.

“Isaac,” he said gently, trying to call Isaac back to them, but the other boy’s eyes remained tight shut, the eyelids beneath them moving frantically.

Scott took a deep breath, concentrated and let his wolf come to the surface.

“Isaac,” he repeated and this time there was a growl behind his voice.

Isaac’s eyes shot open, bright yellow and unseeing for a moment as he looked between them. He bolted upright, his hands white knuckled in the sheets. Slowly his eyes turned back to stormy blue and he rubbed his hands over his face.

“You ok?” Scott asked. Isaac hung his head, running his hands through his curls distractedly.

“No.” he admited and there was a crack in his voice that hit Scott in his chest, “No, I just…I’m sorry—“

Before either of them could protest Isaac had thrown aside the sheets and hurried out of the room. Allison was already up and following him with Scott fast on her heels, both of them careful to keep quiet and not wake Scott’s mom. They found Isaac in the kitchen, gulping down water from the faucet and splashing it over his flushed face. Allison stopped short and grabbed Scott’s hand, quietly signaling him to give Isaac some space.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac said again.

“You know you don’t have to be right?” Scott said

“I know, but now I woke you guys up at,” he checked the McCall’s microwave clock, “fuck, 3:15 in the morning.”

Allison took a slow step forward.

“It’s ok,” she assured him, “Are _you_ alright?”

“I don’t know” he said, sounding tired. Scott wanted to reach out and envelop him, let him know that he didn’t have to bear this alone, “I hate this feeling, all this adrenaline, knowing I won’t be able to get back to sleep, feeling so restless, so…trapped.”

Scott reached out and grabbed Isaac’s hand, holding just the tips of his fingers.

“Let us help?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll just stay down here, watch tv or something.”

“We’re serious, “Allison said, “What do you need?”

Isaac paused.

“I need…to be outside, to be somewhere _open_.”

“Ok,” Scott smiled, “Ok, great, let’s go outside.” Scott went and grabbed his keys, heading towards the front door with Allison and Isaac trailing behind him.

“Are you sure about this?”

“No it’s cool, I’ve got a great idea, trust me. Besides we’re two werewolves and someone who hunts werewolves, I don’t think anyone’s gonna mess with us.”

Isaac smiled despite himself at Scott’s enthusiasm.

“Any idea what his plan is?” He asked Allison.

“No. But that’s why you have me. To keep you guys safe from Scott’s hare brained schemes.”

“I heard that!” Scott said as he ushers them into his mom’s car, "This scheme is not hare brained, ok it's a good plan!"

Scott drove to the outskirts of Beacon Hills and Isaac didn’t realize where they were until they pulled into the parking lot of the Beacon Hill’s nature preserve.

Scott leapt out of the car and headed off down one of the trails. Allison giggled and took Isaac’s hand, following after their boyfriend. Soon they were sprinting through the humid night air, feet pounding against the forest floor. Isaac breathed in the forest scents of pine and dirt, fresh green leaves, blooming flowers, and the rain from the day before. He could smell Scott and Allison too, Allison’s scent contradictory yet pleasing, light citrus soap, metal and leather. Scott smelled of clean linen and moss and slightly of cinnamon. He could hear their heartbeats as they ran and it calmed him, being out here with them, able to move and run with them, to shake off the anxious haze of his nightmares, it actually worked.

Allison turned, her hair flipping behind her and gives him a bright tantalizing smile.

“Come on!” Scott yelled back.

Finally they emerged onto the shore of a lake. Usually during the day the spot would be crowded with people desperate to cool off in the summer heat, but now it was empty, quiet and peaceful. Scott led them around the edge of the lake till they reached a wooden pier. They walked all the way out to the end where there was just enough room for the three of them to sit on the edge and see the entire lake, the half moon reflected in the still waters.  They kicked off their shoes  and the water felt pleasantly cool on Isaac’s feet. He was sandwiched between Scott on his left and Allison on his right.

“Open enough for you?” Scott asked, nodding towards the wide expanse of water spread out before them.

“Yeah.” Isaac laughed quietly.

Allison  wrapped an arm around his waist. Scott’s legs tangled with his in the water.

Allison pressed against his side and he could feel her breath on his cheek. He turned and kissed her. Her mouth was soft, her tongue slick when it met his. Her hand slipped from around him and made it’s way underneath his shirt till she was pressing against his bare skin. Isaac shivered. They continued kissing for a few long minutes, their mouths parting and coming together again, their breath mixing.

He felt Scott nipping at his neck and turned to kiss him too. Scott gripped the back of his neck, pressing Isaac to him while their lips danced off each other, a slow, sensual slide of mouths. He could tell Scott was tasting both him and Allison and the idea made him whimper against Scott. Isaac gripped Scott’s thighs, anchoring himself. His love for the both felt overwhelming in that moment. It felt like the air he was breathing, it felt like the notes of a song vibrating right through his heart, it felt like the sweetest kind of drowning.

He pulled away to catch his breath. Scott smiled, that mischievous glint in his eye that always made Isaac’s heart skip a beat.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Never underestimate the power of late night makeout sessions.”

“I won’t,” Isaac laughed.

“Good! Now, I think it’s skinny dipping time!” Scott said, standing up and pulling his shirt over his head.

“Seriously?” Isaac said, although as more of Scott’s clothes came off, he had to admit, the idea was looking better and better.

“Of course! Come on, there’s no one around. You only live once man!” Scott argued, now completely naked. Without further comment he gave yelp and cannonballed into the water

“Did he just use YOLO as an excuse to get naked in public?” Isaac asked Allison who was stifling her laughter into his shoulder.

“Are you surprised?” she asked. Isaac shook his head. Scott splashed at them with his feet from the water.

“So are you gonna join in with this insanity?” he asked her

In answer, Allison stood up stripped off her tank top, shorts and underwear, all the while grinning at him. She winked at him and dove gracefully into the water. Once she was in the water, Scott pulled her to him, his arms around her waist, playfully nipping at her shoulder. For a moment they looked to Isaac.

He stripped quickly, relishing the feel of the night air on his bare skin. He teetered on the edge of the pier and when he looked out at them he felt it again, that sensation of drowning and he didn’t want to struggle against it. He jumped.


End file.
